Fateful Night
by LostInTheDreams
Summary: There are many things that come in the night. Mostly though, there are dreams. Dreams that lead to infinite possibilities. There are also white clad thieves that like to mess with everything, even dreams.


Okay, first .I'm sorry about not updating in a while for some of my stories. They just take time to write and dealing with all of them at once is hard.

Second, I'm at my friends, we came up with an idea, and I changed it to make this short, funny... thing XD

* * *

**Fateful Night**

**...**

**...**

_"You don't get explanations in real life. You just get moments that are absolutely, utterly, inexplicably odd."  
― Neil Gaiman_

"Here, Sir."

He took the note that was handed to him as he ate his breakfast, looking at it with a smile before putting it down. Well, Kid was at it again. At least he seemed honor bound enough, even as a thief, to give him more that twenty-four hours warning since they had met that fateful night months ago.

The games since then had been entirely too fun. Chasing the elusive thief was something more of a joyous pastime than anything else. With his high IQ and above average tactics, it was hard to outwit him in any fair kind of fight.

"I take it you're going to busy the next few days. I'll tell your father."

"Thank you." The teen detective pocketed the note. It seemed any work that he would normally be doing would have to be canceled. It was well and all considering most of it was his father's work. He liked making a path of his own, though they did consult one another frequently.

He got up after he was only half done, more excited about going to see the building that the item in question was located. He himself had a strange affinity for shiny things, expensive things, things with a past that could be researched- things that had defeated time itself by surviving.

Modern day wasn't the worst time period but the only thing he really liked from it was the simple style of clothing and the ease of most transport.

"Will you be back for dinner?"

"No. Tell dad I'll probably just get something while I'm out. I'm sure he and mom can do something for themselves without me." It wasn't like this was the first time he was copping out of eating with them. Sure family meals were fine but there was so much more entertainment out there.

Kid, for one, was something he'd pick over a quiet dinner of talking about what happened at the office and any cases they'd been on. Mom meanwhile would talk about trends and shopping and any news that she'd heard on the TV while they were out. It kept him up to date, which he appreciated, but a newspaper would work just as well for the next few days.

Getting on his overcoat, he walked out into the brisk autumn weather. It was nice out, the leaves just beginning to fall and striking him with the urge to just go and do something. He'd been locked in his room the last several days working on a few new projects. Hopefully he could find reason to try them out.

The building he came to after taking a taxi cab - _since his father was going to be using the car_ - was tall, overtly so. It didn't fit with its surroundings and the business part of the city was miles off.

It was an eyesore. This was the reason that building permits shouldn't just be permitted because the space and money was available. It did look like it would give a promising overview of the city though.

Being a teenage detective didn't earn him a lot of respect, but it did still get him into places. He had his father to thank for that, which he didn't like, but at least it was helping him get his own name out there.

He took full advantage of that. The top of the building had a roof deck and he stood up there, looking down. Kid would likely take advantage of the height too, which was fine. He never had any fear of heights of his own. He did get an idea though and made a phone call to make sure the building operator or the police didn't mess with the small changes he would make. He hung up with a smile. This should be simple enough but he was going to check out the hall as well as where the diamond necklace was going to be displayed tomorrow. For now, hopefully, the safe would protect it.

…

…

Kid checked his gadgets. A few of them needed maintenance every time he went out so he made sure they were in working order. He slid his gun into his pocket, the darts in it hopefully enough to knock out the electricity. He'd wired them well enough and made sure they were charged first.

He had a few other makeshift bombs, some night vision goggles for after the lights went out, and a few other miscellaneous items for anything that may come up- say like a certain nosey detective.

He fixed his clothes, wondering if he was going to get any unwanted company tonight. If he was, it might be a good idea to add some tranquilizers to the gun. He added a few, just to be safe. He normally didn't like using them on people but he'd make an exception for those murderers.

Suited up, the white costume and top hat put in place to hide his features, Kaitou Kid smiled to himself in the mirror, putting his fingers to the brim. The detective was back in town. Tonight, at least before or without the shooters, would be noteworthy.

…

…

"Sir, do you need anything else?"

He shook his head, waiting on the roof. He was going to be the victor tonight. Sure he would likely end up letting the thief go, but as far as their game went, he was going to be sure he left the other with the prominent image of failure around him. It would make him better at what he did, more open to the unexpected, so the detective felt no reason to be overly bothered.

He was, after all, the better of the two in more than half of their run-ins. It was harder to keep any real tally when outside reasons held him back from his full potential.

He had only come back the previous night to assess who would be here for the heist so he could check into them again tonight, as he had, to be sure Kid hadn't slipped his way inside.

The wind-chill almost nothing and the night was clear. While the moon wasn't full, it was close enough and the sky around him was a clear blue, the shadows nothing more than a light shade as opposed to darkness.

He kept account on his watch of the time. Kid typically didn't show up late, and when he did it was because some unseen part of his plan had already set in motion his arrival.

He wasn't going to be caught up downstairs between the police force and a wall- or a face of sleeping gas. He waited, hearing sounds down there once the clock struck. He stayed, arms folded against the building with a smile on his face.

Eight minutes passed and the noises were getting steadily louder.

"Let's see. Ten. Nine. Eight. Seven. Six. Five."

The door slammed opened.

"Darn, I started too late." The detective jauntily leaned himself forward off the wall and took a few steps towards the white clad thief who smiled back at him. "You really have to stop relying so much on that glider. It makes you too predicable."

The thief tried to hide his features from him, tipping the hat towards his face more. It was far too late for that. They both knew he was aware of who the thief was. He'd never seen his face though, which was a failure on his own part. He'd let Kaitou Kid have that singular victory until he was able to get the hat off in no one's presence but his own.

"I know. I don't always like to but it does keep the bullets away from crowds when I'm not sure of any intervention."

"What a kind-hearted thief you are." The detective held out his hand. "The necklace. We'll see if I can catch you after that."

Kid took the gem and put it up to the moonlight, staring into it. It was an odd thing he did, but it seemed important. The one time he'd tried to stop him, anger he'd never seen from the other was thrown his way and the depth of it staggered him so much that he let the odd behavior continue unhindered after that.

Apparently having done whatever it was he was doing, Kid threw the gem towards him, which Kuroba Kaito caught. "Are you ever going to explain that to me Hakuba-kun? I know you're not checking if it's real."

The thief didn't flinch at the use of his name. If others were up here, Kaito wouldn't have done it.

"Maybe someday."

"I look forward to it. Now, I think it's game on. The police will be gone for another five minutes, maybe four at this point. I'm sure there wasn't anyone sneaking around and no buildings tall enough to take any good shots from."

Kid nodded, his crimson eyes flashing for just a second as his teeth did. They were both looking forward to this game. "I will not fall for any tricks this time. I think using magic against me the last was a bit underhanded."

"You use your technology the same way. I wasn't able to get that elastic wire off of me until the next morning and only after a few dozen people tried." Kaito took a step forward. He was hoping he didn't have that on him again, though he'd planned for such a contingency.

Kid took a step back, his legs longer and the other teen just as fast as he was. Kaito took a step with him, his long overcoat blowing in the faintest of winds.

Kid took off first, Kaito matching him step for step as they raced to the edge of the building. If Kid got away, he won. If he didn't, Kaito won, and he was free to go- like catch-and-release fishing.

Kaito didn't stop at the edge of the building though. He jumped with Kid, seeing the startled expression on the other teen's face for the faintest of moments before he grabbed him around the waist, his wings trapped, and both freefell down the building.

"You are the craziest detective I've ever known! Let go or we're both going to get hurt!"

Kaito ignored Kid's words. He wasn't crazy, just eccentric. The elastic cord around his waist caught, snapping them towards the building. Kaito shifted, drawing out the cushion from under the heavy material of his coat and putting it in front of them both, releasing the pin. A safety bag inflated, deflating soon after as it braced their weight from doing any harm as they hit the side of the building.

Kaito smiled. "I win this one."

Hakuba-kun, since this was a double victory seeing as he'd lost his hat on impacted, stared back at him with a smile and a shake of his head. "This one, yes. I didn't factor in 'crazy' apparently."

"Not crazy," Kaito said with a smirk that could have rivaled the shine of the moon. "I'm just one of the best."

…

* * *

Hakuba Saguru slammed his hand on the desk in front of him. He looked down, panting hard as the fear of falling soon left him.

His book that he had been reading was on the floor, the teacup next to him empty. Besides that, only the reading lamp lit the room. He must have fallen asleep.

Saguru breathed a sigh of relief, getting up and putting the Arsène Lupin book back on the shelf. "That's it. No more tea before bed."

And, just because he felt strange enough, he went to the closet and gently stroked two fingers down his prized possession- His Sherlock Holmes coat.

"If Sir Arthur had really let you two meet, I wonder if things would have been any different."

Then Saguru decided that talking to himself meant it was time to go to bed. Hopefully he wouldn't have such a weird dream again.

Him, a thief. Only in his dreams- or nightmares more like.


End file.
